Happy Halloween!
by pearla914
Summary: Sam's holding a Halloween party. Is Jack going to dress up? Is Janet going to remember the party? Will Teal'c stop scaring the children? And Daniel is dressed as...WHAT?
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a story for Halloween! So…Happy Halloween, everyone!**

**This doesn't take place during any season in particular. However, Janet is alive, and it is definitely before season 9, because none of the new characters are in it.**

**Spoilers: none.**

**Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this!

* * *

**

**­­­­­­­­­­­­**

"I said **NO**!"

"Oh, come on, Jack! Just for fun!"

"Since when is trying on an inflatable ostrich costume **_FUN_**?"

"Jack! First of all, it's not an _ostrich_ costume, it's a flamingo…"

"What's the difference?"

Jacks friend looked at him with a slight sigh, not in an annoyed way, but more of an 'I wasn't finished yet', sort of way.

"…and second of all, its been fun since…since…since inflatable costumes were invented! Come on, Jack. You've got to find a costume for Sams party."

"Can't I just go as me?"

"What's the fun in that?"

"Its not _supposed_ to be fun. It's just supposed to be…practical…and normal…and not strange," Jack said, ending his sentence under his breath. He continued looking through the racks of Halloween costumes as he spoke again. "I can't believe I let you drag me here. HOW did you manage to drag me here?"

His friend waved off the questions.

"What are you going as anyway?" Jack asked.

"It's a surprise." Daniel raised an eyebrow, and let out a mischievous and sneaky, yet innocent smile.

* * *

­

"Hey Janet."

"Oh, hey, Sam."

"What'cha working on?" Sam asked, a spring in her step, and a smile on her face."

"Can I ask why you're so happy," Janet asked, forgetting to answer Sams question.

"I'm just excited for Friday night!" Janet looked at Sam. Her expression looked as if she had a feeling that what Sam was talking about was vaguely familiar, but for the moment she had forgotten. "Its Halloween!" Sam said.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Its your party, isn't it?"

"Yup! Don't forget to wear a costume!" Janet watched as her friend practically skipped out of the room

"Rrrrrrrrrriiiiiiggghhhtttt" Janet let out under her breath.

* * *

"Anyways," Jack said, a little worried about what exactly was going through Daniels head at the moment. "I don't know what…"

"Jack! This PERFECT!" Daniel yelled, cutting Jack off in the process.

Jack took his eyes off what he was looking at, thinking Daniels next idea for a costume would probably be even worse than the _brief_ instance where Daniel tried to convince him that dressing up as a bright orange pumpkin would do him good.

But when Jack looked over, he saw nothing lame at all. "Sweet." Jack took hold of the costume. "This is the one!" Jack said.

"Yes! Finally! He has chosen!" Daniel said. "Hey, where's Teal'c?"

"I thought he was over there," Jack said, pointing to a few racks of kids' costumes.

"Me too." Daniel said.

They looked around the store for a few minutes, until they found him.

"THERE you are, Murray." Daniel exclaimed.

"Indeed I am, Daniel Jackson"

"We have been looking for you EVERYWHERE!"

"Indeed you have."

"You mean you SAW us and you didn't SAY anything!"

"Indeed." Teal'c said passively.

The trio walked over to the counter and bought Jacks new costume.

Teal'c began looking at a poster advertisement for costumes. On the poster were adults and children dressed up in a variety of costumes including vampires, princesses, and inflatable costumes.

"Did you grab Teal'cs' costume?" Daniel asked

"Oh, for crying out loud, Daniel!" Jack said grabbing the bag of costumes and walking away to go and get Teal'c.

"Just checking!" Daniel said, a little impatiently.

When they got to where Teal'c was, still looking at the poster, her turned his head only and spoke. "You world is a strange place."

"Yeah, so is yours," Daniel said as they walked out.

The woman at the cash register looked at them, and then looked back at the cash register thinking about what she just heard. She shook her head thinking that she needs to stop listening in on people's conversations, and thinking that she overheard wrong.

* * *

**Tell me what you think…I know this is a short chapter, but they will get longer if you want me to continue!**


	2. Costumes, Death Glares and Vala Malduran

**Thank you SO much for your reviews! I don't know whether to be happy or scared for my life…Anyways, I was really glad that you like it!**

**Sorry that I wasn't allowing anonymous reviews, I didn't realize that I was. I made it so that now you can do anonymous reviews if you want!**

**By the way, I have decided that Vala and Mitchell are in this, but only cause I have a few ideas for them, but I am still not considering this to be in any season.**

**One more thing…this chapter is basically 'Wednesday before the party', so if you still want me to continue, there is like the 'Thursday before the party', and then the party. I was going to only have one chapter before the party, but I wanted to post this on Halloween, so I had to cut it short. Sorry!**

**Please review!**

** Happy Halloween!

* * *

**

"You invited HER?" His blue eyes were wide with anger, and confusion…no, he understood…it was definitely just anger.

"Yeah." If he asked Sam that question _one more time_ she thought she was going to explode!

"You invited _HER_!"

"YES, Daniel. I invited her!"

"I can _not_ believe you invited her!"

"I can see that." Sam said under her breath. Daniel heard her but he chose to ignore her.

"Why on EARTH would you do THAT?"

"Everyone on base is invited, Daniel."

"But she's not even a _member_ of the SGC!"

"So? My brother and his wife and kids are coming, and their not members of the SGC. And what about Cassie? Plus, would you rather her stay here, let her be able to go through peoples stuff, by the way I saw her in your office earlier, just incase you didn't know, and get herself into a lot of trouble?"

The comment about his office cause him to stop in annoyance for a second, and then he continued.

"First of all, your family is ok because…they just are…and secondly, Cassie is different because even though she comes from another planet, and so does Teal'c, neither of them reek havoc and drive people crazy!" He paused again, but this time it was because he was out of breath. "Well its not like there is a lot that they can do to punish her! I think you shouldn't have invited her-"

"Obviously…" Sam said, cutting Daniel off. People seemed to be doing that to him a lot lately…

"-AND, lock her in a cell and through away the key." He finished quickly.

"Daniel! She can't be THAT bad."

"Well, you don't know her like I do. You obviously weren't stranded in ship with her for a few hours. It does things to you."

"Sorry, Daniel. She's coming." And with that, Sam left the room, leaving a very sad Daniel behind.

* * *

"Hey! Colonel Mitchell!" 

"Hey!"

"You coming to my party Friday night?" Sams eyes were especially bright this week. Halloween was one of her favorite holidays, and she had a Halloween party for the base every year…but this time, costumes were _mandatory_, pretty much under penalty of death by a certain Major Samantha Carter.

"Yeah. Wouldn't miss it if the world was being blown to bits! Well…maybe…but…"

She knew what he meant, in their line of duty anything was possible, but she gave him a death glare anyway. She got right up in his face. Against regulations much? At least Colonel Mitchell was to busy being scared to notice.

He could have sworn he saw fire in her eyes.

Fire of death.

"How bout we pretend I didn't say that…" He said, backing away from her. God, he said a lot of things he regretted. This had to be one of the top ten.

"You coming?" She said, in a low, evil, monotonous, voice.

"Yes. I will definitely be there." He said, attempting to smile.

"Then in that case…what do you want me to pretend I didn't hear?" she spoke in a more…normal tone of voice.

"Thank you," he said, a little scared at this point.

"No…thank you."

"N_ote to self…bring car to mechanics to get it checked out…cause if it breaks down on your way to the party, you are SO dead…_" He thought as he watched her turn the corner of the hallway. "_For a such a nice, smart woman…she can be SCARY sometimes…_" he thought.

* * *

"So, what are you wearing to Sams party?" Jack asked Daniel, still trying to figure out what Daniel was wearing. 

"Hey! Don't TOUCH that," Daniel yelled at the young black haired girl as she smiled innocently back at him. "I told you Jack, it's a surprise!" he said turning back to face him.

"Sam explained this whole 'costume thing to me. Muscles is right. Your world is a strange place. Anyways, I know what I'm wearing" Vala said as she began to fiddle with Daniels glasses that were lying on the desk.

"Just don't make it any scarier than what you're already wearing…"

"I'll have you know, that I take offense to that!" Vala yelled back at Daniel. She turned away, knowing that his joke was just out of anger that she was invited to Sam's party. Daniel was surprised to see that Jack was sort of laughing at this. "Fine. If you don't want to know, I won't tell you."

"Thank you so much for sparing us." Daniel said, almost in a sarcastic monotone, is that's even possible….

"Fine." Vala said walking out of the room, almost as if she was disappointed.

"Wait…did she just take my glasses?" Daniel said angrily. "I believe she did. Jack replied.

"Vala!" Daniel yelled, storming out of the room chasing after her.

Jack decided to leave the room and go see what Sam was up to.

* * *

"Hey, Carter." 

"Oh, hey sir!"

"I see you're excited for Friday?"

She looked down to see her notebook full of little doodles, mostly of pumpkins, cute little ghosts, and figures of bats.

"Oh, yeah. Huh. I didn't even notice what I was doing." She said, beaming. "So what are you wearing?"

He looked down. "Well, it looks like boots…and…a black t-shirt…and pants."

She laughed. "I meant to the party."

"Oh, right. Hey, listen, do I HAVE to wear a costume?"

"YES!"

"But it's so not…me. Its…unpractical…it's…not normal."

"Please!" He looked up at her. She was giving him the biggest, roundest, puppy eyes anyone had ever seen. What ever happened to all that 'lets give Colonel Mitchell the death glare' stuff?

Just then, before she could start pleading, the phone rang.

"Carter…ok…thank you," she hung up the phone. "They want me down in the infirmary. We'll finish this conversation later." She began to leave the room, but continued speaking, "your not off the hook just because I have to be somewhere else right now."

"_Crap_!" Jack thought. "_Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Glad that's out of my system! Nope…it isn't…Crap!_" He went to his office, coming up with all sorts of plans for avoiding Sam and her "you-have-to-wear-a-costume-because-it's-Halloween-and-I-love-it" speech.

* * *

**Thank you so much again for all of your reviews for the last chapter!** ** Please let me know what you think.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for your reviews! I am so glad that you like this story and want me to continue!**

**Sorry if this took a while, but I couldn't get the right words to come out of my head, and I didn't want it to sound bad, so sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this, except for the characters Colonel Starson and Major Louwer who I made up…**

**Please review!

* * *

**

"Have you seen Colonel O'Neill anywhere?" the frantic blonde said.

"No, why Sam? Is it important?" Janet looked back at her friend curiously.

"Yes! I need to get him to agree to wear a costume to my party!"

"And that's important…how?"

"Janet! It's my Halloween party! Everyone has to wear a costume!"

"I know…I know…I didn't mean to get you started"

"Janet!" Sam said, following her down the hallway, continuing to speak. "Halloween is one of the best times of the year! It only comes around once a year you know!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…I heard it the first SEVENTEEN TIMES SAM!"

"But it's important to me. Let me tell you why…"

"_I have got to stop questioning Sam about Halloween…" _Janet thought, as Sam continued speaking.

* * *

"How long till we depart?" Major Louwer asked. 

"15 minutes." Colonel Starson replied. "We just need to go to the armory to get supplies," he continued as they turned the corner to the armory.

When they reached the door, Major Louwer opened it and a single hand stuck out, grabbed the handle and closed the door.

"What the…" Colonel Starson said. He opened the door again and this time kept his hand on it.

"CLOSE THE DOOR!" a voice screamed from inside.

"Excuse me for asking, Sir, but why are you hiding in the armory?" Major Louwer asked.

The man in the armory stood up. "Its Carter…she's looking for me"

"Then why don't you talk to her?"

"Oh, for crying out loud! Never mind…it's a long story…and it all starts from Carter dressing up as a princess for Halloween when she was little…" Jack said as he walked out of the armory, and began running to find another hiding spot.

The two men just stood there and blinked at him, before returning to what they were doing, as if it was normal to find Jack hiding somewhere...

* * *

"Still haven't found him?" Janet asked. 

"Nope" Sam said. "I've looked EVERYWHERE! He wasn't in any of his usual hiding spots."

"You mean he's hidden from you before?"

"Yeah, many times. Mostly only when he doesn't want to hear my 'Techno-babble' as he likes to call it. He can hide all he wants, but the Halloween party is tomorrow. He better wear a costume!"

Just then, the phone rang. "Carter…ok…Thank you" and she hung up. "That was General Hammond. He wants SG-1 in the debriefing room. Now, there's no where he can hide!" She smiled evilly.

"Wait!"

"Yes?" Sam turned around.

"Out of curiosity…what are you going as to the party?"

"Why do you want to know NOW of all times?"

"Because if you don't know….then you should go as the devil. You're scaring everyone!"

"I thought of going as the devil…but I have a better idea." She smiled and left room.

* * *

"Hello, Colonel. Glad to see you decided to join us." 

"Well, you know how it is. It's hard to get a phone call when you're hiding in the supply closet…"

"I knew it!" Sam stood up, pointing a finger at Jack.

"Major?" General Hammond asked.

"Sorry, Sir." She said, still standing, still pointing her finger.

"Take a seat, Colonel. Major."

"Yes, Sir," the two said in unison, eyes locked.

Daniel stood up, and began giving a speech on the mission SG-7 recently came back from.

The whole time, Sam looked impatiently at Jack, waiting desperately for Daniel's speech to end.

The whole time, Jack looked at Sam, scared for his life. He wanted Daniels speech to go on forever and ever and ever…"_and ever and ever…_"was all he kept thinking.

Finally, Daniel was done.

"Dismissed" General Hammond said.

The four people sitting stood up.

Jack began taking long strides out of the room. "Sir?" Sam called after him.

"I don't want to hear it, Carter." He said, not even bothering to turn around to face her.

"But Sir! This is very important!"

"Lalalalalalalalalalala I can't hear you lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala" He began singing, hands covering his ears, as Sam followed him out of the room. He could be so childish sometimes…

"Oh, God…" Daniel said lowering his head and shaking it 'no'.

"Indeed." Teal'c said looking back at his friend, Daniel.

* * *

"So, how exactly did you say you got away from her?" 

"Um…it's complicated really. I knew that if she didn't follow me into the bathroom, than she would wait outside, and since that was the best place I could think of…well…I just figure _run for your life!_

"Ok…"

"Anyways, I took a few wrong turns and ended up in General Hammonds office. Turns out he was in an important meeting, and since its normal for me to…"act out", and its not so normal for Carter…he wanted to meet with her in his office."

"Wow." Colonel Mitchell replied. "What exactly did she want, anyways?"

"Its this whole Halloween thing. She's trying to get me to wear a costume."

Oh, I get you. The death glare stuff? Let me tell you…that look is SCARY!"

"No…no death glares."

"What do you mean, 'no death glares'…?" He asked slowly.

"I mean…she gave me puppy dog eyes…no death glares." Jack started laughing a little.

"What…? WHAT! YOU MEAN TO SAY THAT I'VE HAD TO _SUFFER_, WHILE YOU GET **PUPPY DOG EYES**?"

"Yeah. I guess so. But her puppy dog eyes are dangerous. She practically invented them."

"Still rather be stuck with Puppy Dog eyes than the death glares…"

* * *

"But Daniel!" 

"I said NO."

"But-"

"NO!" There faces were only a few inches apart at this point, as they had been arguing for half an hour already.

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"Oh, how original! That explains EVERYTHING!"

"Can I PLEASE get back to my work?"

"Go ahead! I'm not stopping you!"

"Vala!"

"What?"

"LEAVE!' He said, pointing to the door.

"But what am I going to do?"

"I don't know! Go ask Janet for a ride to the party. I am not about to risk my life by getting into a car with you, whether I'm driving or not. Not that I want Janet to risk hers, but that's not the point! You would drive me INSANE! I'm not taking you to the party."

"Fine." She said, leaving the room.

"Fine," he said, mocking her.

* * *

**Let me know what you think. The party is coming at the end of the next chapter, and from then on, if you still want me to continue!  
**


	4. Hey, guys!

**Sorry that this has taken so long! I have been so busy at school, with all of the holidays teachers seem to feel the need to give us tests and projects in every subject, and I am a part of the drama club, and since our play was recently preformed we have been having a lot of rehearsals. Sorry!**

**Please review!

* * *

**

­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Sam looked around at her handy work. Her decorations had been up for a long, long, long, long, long, long, long time.

Outside she had ghosts hanging from the trees, fake spider webs with fake spiders, pumpkins with all sorts of faces, one of those witches that smashed into a tree…the list went on and on.

Inside Sam had pumpkin lights hanging all over, a table with a Halloween table cloth which was filled with all sorts of treats; a big bowl of candy; cookies; punch; cake, all sorts of things. She had special lights shining all around, streamers everywhere…

She was proud. It was her best decorating yet.

Sam was already in costume, and all she had to do was wait for the guests to arrive.

Her eye was on the clock. _Tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock_. There was one minute until 6:00, which was when the party started.

'_Ding Dong_' the doorbell rang. Sams face lit up like a Christmas tree. A smile went across her face, her cheeks turned pink with cheer, her eyes turned bluer than ever before.

Sam practically jumped out of her chair and sprinted to the door. When it opened she warmly greeted her first guest.

"Hello, Dad."

"Hi, Sam" he hugged her.

"Nice costume…"

"Sorry…I just got the message." Jacob was wearing his Tok'ra clothing.

"Come in." She said to her father.

"I like what you've done with the place." He said, hinting sarcasm.

"Thanks. Halloween always was my favorite holiday." She said not noticing his sarcasm.

"Apparently it still is." Jacob said. She laughed.

'_Ding-dong_' the doorbell rang for the second time.

Sam ran to the door again. When she opened the door she saw her brother, and his wife and kids.

"Hello, Sam," Marks wife, Cindy, said.

"Hi." Sam said, while letting them in. She bent down to give Marks kids, Michael and Grace, a hug.

"Do you like my Princess Jasmine costume, Aunty Sam?" Grace asked, her own big blue eyes sparkling like the rhyme stones on her costume.

"Yes. You look very pretty. And you, Michael, look very nice as well." Michael was dressed in a Spiderman costume.

"Thank you." The two kids said, almost in unison.

"Your very welcome."

* * *

'_ding-dong_' 

"ONE SECOND," came a voice from beyond the front door.

There was a clinking sound that could be heard from the outside of the house. Janet had opened the _eye thingy_ and saw a man standing on her front porch. The man she saw was looking right back into the _eye thingy _, with black paint circling his eyes.

The door swung open.

"Hey Colonel O'Neill!" The woman in the house said.

"Hello, Fraiser. Carter told me to pick you up…said you might forget…"

"Oh…thank you…I think…"

"No prob!" He said, with one of his famous grins.

"Nice costume by the way." She said, eyeing it.

"Back at you."

* * *

Guest had been arriving one after the other, and it was only 6:27 when Sam had last looked at the clock. 

The doorbell rang again, but she was on the other side of the room getting punch for Grace.

"Dad, can you grab that?" She called to her father.

"Sure thing." He replied. Jacob walked to the door and opened it.

"Colonel Mitchel! How are you?"

"Good,"

"Well that's good. Come in!"

A few minutes later the doorbell rang again, and Sam was the closest person to the door.

"Hey Janet," Sam greeted her friend.

"Hey, Sam"

Sam looked at Janet's costume – a skeleton.

"Nice costume…how…original."

"Hey! That's my line!" Vala called from the back round.

"Well I'm a doctor…doctor, skeleton…it just works." She said going inside with Vala.

She almost closed the door but something stopped it. Five long fingers, in a black glove, curled around the door, slowly pushing it open.

Sam helped the door open.

"Boo." The man said.

Sam looked at him. "Sir…….?"

"You got it!" He said, smiling.

"But I thought…I thought you thought dressing up was…not…you?"

"There was no way I could say no…you would have hunted me down…" Jack said quietly at the end.

"Well…thanks for dressing up!"

"Don't mention…don't even mention it…" he said.

Sam closed the door, and went inside, but she noticed Vala and Janet, nodding their heads, and laughing at Jack a little.

"I SAID IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Jack yelled to them, very annoyed as if they had been laughing at him the whole night.

Almost everyone was here, "_everyone except Daniel…and Teal'c...but where's Daniel?_" she thought. "_Where is he? He better not be here because he didn't want to be with Vala..._"

'_Ding-Dong_'

"I'll get it!" Janet called, as she was standing right next to the door. Sam followed.

When Janet and Sam answered they saw Teal'c.

"Hi Teal'c…ummmm…" Sam said as they glanced at Teal'cs costume, "ummm…nice…costume…"

"Thank you, Major Carter," Teal'c said as kids ran down the street. He glanced over his shoulder slightly. "Your world is a strange place."

"Yeah, well…come on in" Sam said. As Teal'c walked by, she noticed someone else standing behind Teal'c. Teal'cs costume was rather…ummm…large….so it was difficult to see around it.

Noticing Daniel she said, "Hey...oh...ok..."

"Daniel…? Is that….is that…you?" Janet screeched, falling to the floor in a hysterical laughing fit.

Jack, Teal'c, Vala, Sam, and Mitchell had all been by the door, and looked out at Daniel. Amongst much laughing from Janet, who was on the floor unable to get up from all of the laughing, there were many sounds of confusion.

"Oh…"

"Holy…"

"Wow…"

"…my…"

"...I...wow…."

"What the-"

"OHMYGOD!"

"…just….wow…"

"…God…"

"What the-"

"Hey, guys!"

* * *

**S****orry that this chapter is a little repetitive…ok, VERY repetitive.**

**The next chapter should be up sooner than this one, and I assure you that it will be better than this one. Some things in this chapter happened the way they did for a reason, so hopefully it will work out the way I want it to.**

**I promise, by the way, that you will find out what the main characters are dressed up as in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! I personally favor this chapter of all the ones I have written so far. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I have had fun writing it!**

**Please review!

* * *

**

"Oh…"

"Holy…"

"Wow…"

"…my…"

"...I...wow…."

"What the-"

"OHMYGOD!"

"…just….wow…"

"…God…"

"I mean…what the-"

"Hey, guys!" Daniel said, beaming.

"What in the name of ANYTHING did you do, Daniel?" Jack asked, trying very hard to keep a serious face. "What were you THINKING?"

"What ARE you?" Sam asked, trying not to let her tears of laughter escape her eyes, for fear of her mascara running.

"And what were you THINKING?" Jack asked again.

"And you said I look scary?" Vala said, half under her breath.

Daniel took a quick look at Vala, who looked back at him innocently as if to say, '_what did I do? Its not like I'm the one dressed up as…whatever it is you're dressed up as!'_", and then he spoke. "I'm a punk-rock…band……..person……….dude….…..thing….I think…"

"You THINK?" Jack asked.

"Well, I was going to be a giant marshmallow…but I needed the newspaper for Teal'cs costume…" He looked at Teal'c for confirmation.

"Indeed," Teal'c said, poking his costume.

"…So yeah, that didn't happen…" Daniel finished.

"Thank GOD!" Sam said.

"What's a marshmallow?" Vala asked Teal'c. He just stood there passively…and raised an eyebrow…and tilted his head…and I'm sure you've seen him do this enough times for me not to have to explain the whole situation…

"I could understand you not letting the marshmallow costume not happen, but you actually let THIS happen? How could you let this happen?" Jack asked, very confused.

"Not sure really…" Daniel said, making his way inside.

As he entered Sams living room, everyone stopped. Dead in their tracks. It was quiet…too quiet….you could hear a pin drop.

"What?" Daniel asked, because as he moved around the silent room, people seemed to move away from him, keeping exactly one foot between themselves and Daniel.

Sam, Jack, Teal'c, Mitchell, Vala, and Janet, all stared after their one-and-only temporary-tattooed, green spiky haired, one-sleeved-ripped t-shirt wearing Daniel Jackson.

Daniel continued moving around the room watching the people as they quickly moved away from him. He actually found it quite entertaining. "This is actually kind of fun!" Daniel said looking in the direction of his friends (minus Vala if you asked him), while also running around the room.

When Daniel was finally tired enough, he gave up and retired to the punch bowl. He grabbed a glass of punch and headed over towards the circle of his friends.

"Hey, Jack?" Daniel looked curiously, yet oddly offended, towards Jack. "Where's your costume?"

"I'm…wearing….it…" Jack said, having no idea what Daniel was talking about.

"Well I can see your wearing _A_ costume, but not _THE_ costume."

"Ummm…_THE_ costume?" Jack questioned.

"Yeah! You know? The clown costume you bought when Teal'c, you, and I went costume shopping?"

Sam choked on her punch, and Janet chocked on a cookie she was eating. They began to giggle a little, and Jack gave them 'THE LOOK', and they stopped…really fast.

"Oh, right. That one. You _really_ think I was going to wear a CLOWN costume?"

"Ummm….YES." Daniel looked at Jack as if he had three heads…well actually, who's to say that on one of their missions Jack didn't accidentally drink some sort of potion that made him have three heads? Anyways…back to the story…

"How 'bout….ummmm….NO" Jack said, sounding rather annoyed.

"Well what are you anyways?"

"What AM I? Didn't you ever pick up a comic book as a kid?"

"No…I was to busy, you know, going on digs…and being in museums…and stuff…"

"Don't TELL me you have never heard of BATMAN!" Jack practically yelled. A few people standing next to Jack looked at him, and he mouthed "_sorry_" to them.

"Bat-man?" Daniel asked.

"Yes. Batman."

"Oh…ok."

A few moments of silence passed by, and then Janet finally noticed Sams costume.

"Sam…?"

"Yeah?"

"THIS was your, and I quote, 'better idea'?"

"Yup."

"A princess?"

"Yeah, well I was going to be Catwoman, or the devil, but I gave the devil costume to Vala and anyways, I didn't like the idea of leather."

"Gotta love a Carter in leather." Jack said, although he thought he just thought it, instead of actually saying it.

Daniel choked on the punch he was drinking, Teal'c raised an eyebrow, Janet raised both, Cassie smirked with a little giggle, and Vala, Mitchell, and Sam just kind…of stood there.

"Colonel?" General Hammond turned to look at Jack.

"Ummmm…..ummmmm….oh look! I seem to have run out of punch!" Jack said, taking Daniels punch glass, as he didn't even have one in the first place, and speed walking to the punch bowl, getting his own glass and chugging a few glasses of punch.

"Anyways…." Sam said. "I'll be over there…" She pointed to a random corner of her house.

"Oh no you will not!" Janet said, taking Sam by the arm. "What do you think of Cassies' costume? I made it myself!"

"You MADE it? YOU made it?" Sam said, Janet didn't notice Sams change of emphasis. "Its beautiful!" Sam said, looking at Cassie's fairy costume.

Cassies costume was a deep blue with a bright green. It had sparkles on the wings, as well as the costume. She had on blue shoes that matched the color of the of the costume.

"Thank you, Sam." Janet said.

"Excuse me," Daniel said, "but since, um, Jack took my punch, I'm gonna go and get some more." He half smiled as he said this.

They watched Daniel go, but instead of getting a glass of punch, he seemed to turn down the hallway. They didn't think anything of it at the time, so they just kept talking.

"I also wish to be excused," Teal'c said, giving a slight bow as he did so. He sat down on the couch, his costume making a slight crunching noise as he did so.

"Does anyone have any newspaper?" Mark called out. He appeared to be doing an arts-and-crafts project with his kids.

"Indeed I do," Teal'c said, reaching into his bright orange pumpkin costume, complete with an orange hat with a stem, and pulling out bundles of newspaper.

"Thanks, uh…"

"Teal'c."

"Thanks, Teal'c," Mark said.

At this point Daniel came back into the room. "Teal'c! What are you doing! Without the news paper your pumpkin costume will….will…will deflate!"

"Oh…"

"Holy…"

"Wow…"

"…my…"

"...I...wow…."

"What the-"

"OHMYGOD!"

"…just….wow…"

"…God…"

"What the-"

"What?" Daniel asked his friends. "What's wrong?"

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading this! There is more to come if you would like it! If you are wondering about how Teal'c scares the kids…well…that's coming in the next chapter…I think. Lol.**

**I have already started the next chapter. In fact, this chapter was a little longer but I decided to put some of the stuff that I had in this chapter into the next one! I hope to post the next chapter soon…if you want me to continue, lol.**

**Please review!**


	6. Teal'c! Stop scaring the children!

**Sorry…I know I promised this to come sooner, but I really didn't think that I would have had such a social life over the holiday vacation, lol.**

**Happy New Year everyone! (Even if it is a little late!)

* * *

**

"Oh…"

"Holy…"

"Wow…"

"…my…"

"...I...wow…."

"What the-"

"OHMYGOD!"

"…just….wow…"

"…God…"

"I mean…what the-"

"What?" Daniel asked his friends. "What's wrong?"

"Well for starters," Jack began, "you're no longer dressed up as a punk-rock ..…band…...person………...dude…………..thing…"

"No. Of course not!"

"And that would be because…?" Jack questioned.

"Well, why would I stay in the SAME OLD BORING COSTUME for the WHOLE ENITRE NIGHT?"

"Umm……maybe because there _was_ a chance that you_ were_actually SANE!" Jack said.

Daniel stared at Jack blankly, as if he had no idea what Jack was talking about.

"So…what exactly are you supposed to be…now?" Mitchell asked.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No…not really…" Vala said.

"I wasn't exactly asking YOU," Daniel said.

"Well _sorry_," Vala said, rolling her eyes at him.

"No, Jackson. She's right." Mitchell said, not really sure what caught his attention more, Daniels clothes, or his hair.

"I _told_ you! But NO! No one listens to ME!" Vala said, throwing her hands up into the air.

"Yeah…well….its obvious why…" Daniel said.

"Your mean!"

"Your annoying!"

"Fine."

"Fine."

"I'd love to learn how this turns out…_really_…I would…but right now we face more pressing matters…like Daniel telling us what he's _supposed_ to be. I stress the word 'supposed…to….be'" Jack said.

"I'm a vampire!" He said spinning around, and cloaking half his face with his black cape, leaving only his now black hair and bright blue eyes to be seen. "I vwant to suck your blood!"

"Am I the only one NOT scared by this?" Jack asked. "I mean…the costume is a little odd," Jack continued, as if saying his thoughts out loud, "but its not…freaky…"

"Hey!" Daniel said. "I thought that I did that impression really well!"

"No," Vala began, "he wasn't _that_ scary."

"Well you're one to talk. No ones scarier than you!" Daniel said.

"Fine. Be mean!" Vala said, turning around just quick enough so that the tail of her blood-red devil costume whacked poor Daniel in the knees.

"So Daniel. What's with the hair?"

"Oh this? It's a wig."

"Well I sure hope so…" Janet said, turning around to leave.

"Wait!" Daniel yelled, running after her. "Where are you going?"

'_Ding-dong_'

"I'll get it!" Daniel yelled, completely forgetting that he had been running after Janet.

When Daniel opened the door he looked down to find five kids looking up at him.

"Trick or treat!" the kids said.

Daniel grabbed the pumpkin bowl that Sam had put candy in for trick-or-treaters. He gave them candy and told them how cute they looked and closed the door when they left.

"Hey Teal'c!" Daniel yelled to his friend, who's pumpkin costume was now half deflated due to the fact that he had pulled out most of the news-paper.

"Yes, Daniel Jackson."

"I have a job for you."

Teal'c looked at his friend, and then tilted his head. "What would you like me to do Daniel Jackson?"

"Take care of the Trick-or-Treaters!"

"I am unfamiliar with this term, Daniel Jackson."

"Trick-or-Treaters? They are the kids who run around going from door to door asking for candy!" Daniel said, with a bright smile on his face.

"I see." Teal'c said.

"Come on! Follow me!" Daniel said, skipping to the door. "You wait for the doorbell to ring, and when it does you open it and when the kids say 'Trick-or-Treat', you give them candy. Do you get it?"

"Indeed."

'_Ding-dong_'

Teal'c opened the door, just as he had been told. Two girls, who looked about seven years old, stood on the doorstep. Teal'c bent down to their level to give them candy. His unemotional face was almost at the same level as theirs.

"Teal'c…aren't you gonna give them some candy?" Daniel asked.

"I do not believe they have said 'Trick-or-Treat' yet, Daniel Jackson."

"Not every kid is going to remember to say it. Its ok." Daniel said, laughing to himself at the fact that Teal'c would take this job so seriously.

"But I believe that you told me to wait for them to say 'Tick-or-Treat' before I allowed them to take candy."

"Just give them the candy Teal'c!"

Teal'c gave the kids candy and closed the door.

"Next time give them candy whether or not they say 'Trick-or-Treat' Teal'c." Remembering how Teal'c looked at the kids, Daniel quickly added, "and remember, Teal'c: smile."

Teal'c nodded in understandment.

'_Ding-dong_'

The doorbell rang again.

Teal'c opened the door. Standing on the doorstep was a five-year-old dressed in a Tigger costume, and eight-year-old dressed in a Superman costume, and a few little girls, who appeared to know each other, all in fairy costumes.

Teal'c let out a big smile, revealing all his teeth, and sparkling white smile.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" All of the kids screamed running away, except for the three year old who was terrified and just stood on the doorstep crying until his mother came over and picked him up. Teal'c was still smiling.

Daniel looked at Teal'c. "We'll work on that…" Daniel said walking away. He went over to Mitchell, who was dressed as a cowboy, with a brown hat and boots. "Nice hat." Daniel said.

"Thanks." Mitchell said.

"Be right back," Daniel said.

"Where does he keep going?" Mitchell asked Vala.

"All I can say is…he thinks I'M weird." Vala answered, a hint of a smile on her face. Mitchell laughed.

Five minutes later Daniel walked into the room.

"Oh…"

"Holy…"

"Wow…"

"…my…"

"...I...wow…."

"What the-"

"OHMYGOD!"

"…just….wow…"

"…God…"

"I mean…what the-"

"Ok…is it just me or have we done this before?" Jack asked. "Because I think we have…and it's getting kind of old."

"Yeah…I think you're right," Sam said, standing next to Jack.

Mitchell happened to reach up and touch his head. "Hey…where'd my hat go?" He turned around to see Daniel standing there. "Whoa, MAN! What did you do to my hat?"

"I spray painted it black!" Daniel cheerfully responded.

"With WHAT?" Sam asked.

"And when…?" Vala asked.

"That's not important. The important thing is whether or not you guys like my costume or not!"

Janet, passing by happened to see Daniel. "OOOOOOOOOO! Johnny Depp is so HOT! Nice costume Daniel!"

"Thank you!" Daniel, in his Captain Jack Sparrow costume, beamed. He seemed to be doing a lot of that tonight.

"So that's what you're supposed to be?" Sam asked.

"What's 'Captain Jack Sparrow?" Vala asked Teal'c, who shrugged.

"Isn't it obvious?" Daniel asked, in response to Sams comment.

"I…yeah, sure, whatever…" Sam said turning around and leaving.

"Well…I guess I can tell that you're a pirate…" Jack said, turning his head sideways.

"Thank, you!" Daniel said, and he too walked away. "I'm gonna go get more punch."

'_Ding-dong_'

"I believe I must go answer the door." Teal'c said.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!' Everyone inside Sams house heard coming from the door.

"Teal'c!" Daniel yelled from the punch bowl. "Stop scaring the children!"   
"I'm gonna go get a cookie." Mitchell said. 

"What's a cookie?" Vala asked.

"Come on. I'll show you." Mitchell answered, and together they walked off.

"I guess I'll just…stand here…by myself…" Jack said to himself. He stood there for a moment, before he went out into the groups of people, looking for someone to talk to.

* * *

**Argh! I am so sorry that I didn't get this out to you all like I promised! I know that I am probably going to need a little time to get the next chapter out because I have a bunch of midterms coming up this week and the first week of February.**

**There's a few more chapters that I have ideas for, so if you want me to continue please let me know.**

**I value your comments, and they motivate me to write more, and it makes me feel really guilty that I haven't had time to post for you when I remember those comments! Thank you for reviewing!**

**Please review!**


End file.
